Now and Then
by ValorieDevore
Summary: A series of stories that in the right light can be considered one-shots in which we explore major events in the relationship between Alfred and Arthur and the way it has evolved over time from basically hatred to love. Each story has a theme sort of and I included like one or two AU's because I was out of inspiration or it worked better with the prompt. Updates on Fridays. USUK.
1. Tears

**_Author's Note:_** This is just general corniness and while I have edited this chapter time after time, it is one of my worst, I hope you enjoy it though.

Warnings: Kisses and dead animals.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this chapter. This is all just for fun, I'm sorry if you think I own them, you could not be more wrong.

* * *

_Tears are used to express such intense pain that cannot be handled, Yet while pain feels ugly while inside ourselves, when it pours out in the form of tears, it adorns our eyelashes with sparkling, diamond like droplets and can be considered by those who love us most as beautiful…_

* * *

"I HATE YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU MISERABLE ARSEHOLE!" England said before stalking away angrily from America.

America stared after him.

'What the hell was that?' he thought to himself. He hadn't done anything this time; at least he didn't think he had.

"Hey, Arthur babe, wait up!" America said chasing after him. He soon caught up and skidded to a halt in front of him. Caught in the narrow hallway of the meeting room, Arthur couldn't walk around him and so stood just in front of him arms crossed and looking away.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Alfred asked slightly out of breath.

"Nothing you git, just leave me alone!" Arthur said eyes flaming wildly. America couldn't help but think that no matter where in the world he went he'd never find anything so green.

"Come on Ig- Arthur," he said restraining himself from using Arthur's pet-name, Arthur was mad enough as it was, "There's something wrong and I know it."

"There's nothing you git. God, just leave me alone!" Arthur said before hitting Alfred in the chest trying to make the taller nation leave.

"Hey, hey, hey, Arthur, calm down," Alfred said catching the fists before they made contact.

"No Alfred, I will not calm down! Dammit, I just lost one of my Faeries! I am NOT just going to let this pass by without proper mourning, dammit, my Faery, Alfred, all because some blasted kid said he didn't believe, Alfred, she was too close to him, she was on her way to her friend's house, she was going to see the unicorn! She was, just going to say hi and then that kid Alfred, that kid!" Arthur said sobbing and pounding his fist against America.

Alfred pulled the nation into a hug and Arthur let himself fall against him, let himself sob, let himself clutch onto Alfred's shirt and wail for his poor faery. Alfred just shushed him, and made comforting whispering sounds until all that was coming from England were soft hiccuping sounds.

Alfred pulled away a little and took in England for the first time. He was still hiccuping and looking at the floor cheeks still red and wet from the sobbing, eyelashes clumped together from the tears, eyes so downcast and sad, and dull.

"You are so beautiful." Alfred told him quietly trying to make him smile even if for just a second. England looked up into America's eyes and watched him doubtfully.

"You really are." Alfred said before turning away embarrassingly, his attempts at cheering Arthur failing miserably. Arthur sniffled, and smiled. He reached up with trembling fingers up to America's chin, to turn it towards him.

"Thank you." Arthur said before bringing Alfred's lips to his own.

"You're welcome," Alfred said as he tried pulling away, but Arthur pulled him close again. He buried his face into America's shoulder.

"I mean it, and I'm sorry for what I told you, I didn't mean it, I was just upset and all…"

"It's okay Iggy, I understand." Alfred said before placing a soft kiss on Arthur's forehead.

"I love you," Arthur said 'more than you'll ever understand.'

"I love you too." Alfred said 'more than you'll ever know.'  
And they meant it…

* * *

"Alfred?" Arthur asked through the closed door.

"Go away," came a muffled reply

"Alfred?" Arthur asked putting his ear to the door hoping to hear a clue as to the reason for the boy's depression.

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

Arthur sighed and pushed open his little boy's door.

"Alfred, come on now," Arthur said approaching the boy who sat on the far side of the bed, back towards him.

"I told you to leave," the little nation whispered.

"What's wrong my sweet boy?"

"Nothing,"

"What's wrong?" Arthur said sitting next to his charge, he gasped once he saw what Alfred held in his arms wrapped in a small blanket, "Alfred where did you get that bird?"

"Hero killed him,"

"Is that why Hero was scratching at your door when I got here?"

"I'm not letting him anywhere near me anymore,"

"Why not?"

"This bird is the mommy bird of the robin's nest we found on our walk, she's dead now, she can't feed her birdies or keep them warm and they'll die," Alfred said beginning to sob.

"You can't be sure that this bird is the same bird,"

"I went to go check the nest Arthur! I went to go check on the birdies since they needed a blanket to be extra warm and I saw Hero fall out of the tree with the bird in his mouth so I ran and scared Hero and he dropped it but it was too late Arthur, it was too late," Alfred said sobbing into Arthur's shirt.

"Oh, my poor baby," Arthur said hugging the boy and shushing him. Eventually only soft hiccups escaped Alfred's lips and Arthur held him out to get a good look at the boy. His face was still flushed from his sobbing and his eyelashes clumped together from the rivers of tears that still were visible on his face. Arthur smiled softly at Alfred and took the bird from him. He tried to think of something to do to cheer the little boy up.

"I know what we can do Ally," Arthur said kneeling in front of the boy, bird in his arms.

Alfred looked up at him with sullen eyes and hiccupped "What?"

"We'll give the mommy bird a nice funeral in the woods near her family, we'll invite all the faeries and Matthew, and then we'll take care of the baby birds. You don't have to worry too much because the baby birds have a daddy too, not just a mum.

"And they'll be okay?" Alfred asked eyes full of hope, and Arthur couldn't help but think that he'd never see something as beautiful as the hope shining through the tears in Alfred's eyes.

"I'll make sure the faeries take care of them and shoo off Hero if he gets to close,"

"I love you Arthur," Alfred said wrapping small arms around his guardian's neck.

Arthur felt his heart flutter at his charge's happiness and hugged him back careful not to get the bird more ruined than it already was.

"I love you too."

* * *

Author's Note: So I'll be updating this story every week on Friday. It's complete and just sitting here waiting and I'm thinking that this is probably a better way to write stories and stuff on this website so that I don't abandon things. So yeah, I hope you like it and I promise, my writing skills improve. I wrote this story so long ago and I'm better now I promise. Please leave me a review if you have time. thank you.


	2. Pain

_**Author's** **Note**_: I like both of these, they feel really inspired to me.

_**Warnings**_: Death

_**Dislclaimer:** _Not mine and also maybe I'll post on Wednesdays too... let me know what you think.

* * *

_To feel pain means we are being injured in some way, whether it be because someone has harmed us emotionally or physically. At these times it is important to make note of the ones around us who silently embrace us and offer support for they are the ones who truly love._

* * *

"Hello?" Arthur asked into the phone. Yet another conference was due to start the following morning and Arthur had to get at least an hour-long nap if he was going to sit through all of Germany's lectures about behavior.

"Hey Iggy,"

"Don't call me that. Hello Alfred,"

"Want to come with me for tea?"

"Tea?"

"Yeah, I promised this girl I'd have tea with her but I'm starting to get a little nervous."

"Oh," Arthur said his heart dropped to his feet

_'Tea with a young lady?'_ Arthur knew they had hit a rough patch in their relationship and that right now with all the problems they were facing they didn't have much time for serious dating but, for Alfred to admit to going to a date with a girl and then also inviting Arthur to come along. Well, it was a confusing mess.

"So will you come?"

"Of course Alfred."

Alfred went to the room where Arthur was staying and then led him to his red Corvette. Soon they were driving on the freeway and Alfred was trying to smooth back Nantucket.

"Do I look alright?" he asked as they began to make their way through the streets of a large city.

"You look wonderful,"

"Listen Iggy,"

"Don't call me that,"

"I know that we live basically forever and that humans don't but when you meet her you'll have to understand why I got so close to her, why she interested me so much. Please just try to understand."

Arthur swallowed hard. "Alright Alfred."

They drove into a large parking structure and Arthur was lead into a hospital lobby. Alfred went to go get them visitor passes while Arthur looked around. The girl was probably a doctor or something. Alfred led Arthur into an elevator and they took it up four floors. The door opened and they were faced with the children's cancer ward.

_'An oncologist,'_ Arthur thought _'And for children, no wonder Alfred loves her,'_ Arthur led him into a small play area but made him sanitize his hands and put on a surgical mask. The room was mostly empty except for a small table in the middle of the room surrounded by five chairs, three were empty and two held large stuffed animals. Alfred invited Arthur to sit down and he did.

"Sir Alfred?" a small voice asked. Arthur turned around and was faced by a little girl in a pink nightgown hugging a small stuffed eagle close to her staring at him. She had large green eyes and somewhat large eyebrows. Her thinning hair reached mid-back and was all messy and slightly tangled. She had cute doll-like bangs that only seemed to make her eyes bigger. She couldn't have been more than 7 years old.

"Hello Andy," Alfred greeted and his eyes crinkled in happiness.

"Is this Prince Arthur?" she asked continuing to stare at Arthur.

"Good eye Ands, this is Prince Arthur. Arthur, I'd like to introduce you to Lady Andy of the Ward." Arthur stared at the little girl and the little girl stared back. Slowly, Arthur got out of his chair and knelt before her in his most knightly pose.

"Lady Andy, it is my great pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Sir Alfred has told me so much about you." The little girl smiled grandly and came close. She tugged him to a standing position and had him sit down next to her. Three hours later, Andy's eyes were drooping shut.

"Andy, are you getting sleepy?"

"No, I'm okay," she yawned.

"Andy, you know that the chemo makes you sleepy let's get you to bed,"

"But, I can't leave the prince alone at the party."

"It's quite alright Andy, it is long past my bedtime, I'm sure my queen must be wondering where I am. I did not leave word with her where I was to be and I forgot my messenger pigeon at home," Andy giggled and stood up. Alfred stood up and picked her up.

"Come on Ands, let's get you to bed." He whispered as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck and began drooping to sleep.

"I thought you said he was your prince, sir Alfred, why does he have a queen?"

"He still lives with his mom, the queen," Alfred whispered glancing back at Arthur. He frowned when Alfred came back soon afterwards smiling sadly.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked standing from his seat.

"Her doctor and I just had a talk. The chemo's doing more harm than help. Her parents want to stop the treatment, she's dying Arthur,"

"Oh Al," Arthur said reaching out to hug him.

"I came because I needed stitches. After the procedure they told me I needed to visit the pharmacy for pain meds. I got lost and somehow ended up in the children's cancer ward. I saw her and could have sworn it was you, albeit younger. She was so mean to the rest of the kids, tempermental, kept to herself, et cetera et cetera. I couldn't help but think she was just like you. I became her friend after telling her about half a dozen stories you had told me yourself when I was little." Alfred muttered into Arthur's neck. Arthur smiled.

"I didn't want her to be alone too often. Her parents work and wish so bad to be here more but…"

"I understand,"

"You're the best Arthur," Alfred said hugging him tightly. Arthur and Alfred decided to visit again a few weeks later.

It was the last time they'd see her alive.

One day during a meeting Alfred got a call in the middle of his speech and he excused himself to answer. He didn't come back for 15 minutes. Arthur went out to find him and did so in a bathroom. Alfred was sobbing quietly when Arthur walked in.

"What happened?"

"Why's human life so fragile? So cruel? So awful?" he asked holding back a choking sob.

"It just is,"

"Andy's dead," he cried. Arthur sighed having guessed as much. Arthur walked over to him and embraced him quietly but tears threatened to spill from his eyes too.

"Why did I let her matter Arthur?"

"It can't be helped sometimes Alfred. Sometimes, we are forced to allow people to matter and unfortunately, she was one of them."

* * *

Every Sunday at tea-time Arthur would visit. Every Sunday without fail. His visits wouldn't be for more than a few hours but nevertheless every Sunday he visited.

Alfred would be waiting for him every Sunday in the green room because Alfred always thought it was pretty darned awesome for green-eyed Arthur to drink green tea (actually, Arthur drank earl Grey America drank green tea) in the green room with the green tea kettle and green frosted pastries and digestives. He didn't think Arthur ever noticed, but it didn't matter, he knew and that was all that mattered.

Arthur would drag himself out of whatever place he had slept in or rather tried sleeping in and got dressed. Then as soon as everything seemed quiet outside, he'd head over to the hangars where the only pilot crazy enough to fly him across the Atlantic and back again every Sunday was waiting. When they arrived, Arthur would give the good gentleman enough money to hang around comfortably in Washington while he visited and of course a chocolate bar which the pilot saved to ration among his son and daughter. Arthur would then take a cab to the White House and once he got through the first few stations of security he'd be escorted after having been apologized to and after receiving promises that it would never happen again. He'd be taken to the Green room where Alfred would be waiting, already sipping his cup of green tea.

Alfred would ignore the bags under the shorter nation's eyes, he'd ignore the subtle shaking of the Englishman's hands, he'd ignore the bandages and scratches and red eyes. Then Alfred would ask about England's Faeries and the unicorn and how the forest was. If he had cast any unusual spells, if he'd gotten better at cooking, if he was enjoying his few hours in America, if he needed more tea, more digestives, more cookies, ect. ect..

Arthur would ask America how the weather was nowadays, whether he'd called Matthew recently, and if not that he should give his little brother a call, if he was taking his medication for his depression, if he had baked these cookies, if he was eating alright, where he had found Texas this time, ect, ect.

Then when it started to get later and Alfred asked Arthur if he would stay for supper, Arthur would refuse. Then England would ask the question he would always ask.

"So are you planning on joining the war effort anytime soon?"

And America would answer the way he always had.

"I'm afraid not England."

That would be the first reminder of the times they were in, of the war hanging over their head, of the situation at hand. And Arthur would smile and say it was fine and he'd see him next Sunday. Then Alfred would smile, hug the Englishman goodbye, and promise to make a lot more cookies and digestives and pastries for him next Sunday.

And Arthur would shakily stand up and Alfred would help steady him. That would be the second reminder of what was really going on in Europe. Then the week would pass and with it news article after news article, radio segment after radio segment, all reminding Alfred of the danger Arthur was in.

Alfred would miss Arthur even if he had seen him only a week ago. Alfred would worry and wonder if he'd see Arthur again. And he'd miss Arthur so much it would hurt inside and the hurt would only go away when Arthur arrived for tea on Sunday. Just like he would every week without fail.

However this Sunday would be a different kind of Sunday.

America would seem expressionless and simply not there to England. Arthur would become worried that the American had come down with something and so would sentence him off to bed. Arthur would sit by his side and tell him stories of his youth and pirate days. Then America would stop him. "I'm joining the war effort." Arthur would frown and when he would be on the verge of asking why when he would notice the blood streaming out of Alfred's mouth.

Because this Sunday was December 7th 1941…

* * *

Author's note: That last one I got from this one president who's name escapes me who had a BFF that would visit with him and for that one brief meeting every once in a while, he'd help the president forget all the BS going on it the planet. I like to think that the countries have that one friend they can do that with too... Review please?


	3. Silence

Author's Note: I lied to you people who are following it. I haven't had time to post and I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me, I owe you like three or four chapters. I'l try posting bi-weekly now.

Disclaimer: Not my countries.

Warning: Memories.

* * *

_Silence often means that someone is deep in thought or are navigating through the bumpiest of times and they must often be offered distraction so they do not take such times seriously. They, like any storm, will pass._

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

It had been like this for the last half hour.

Arthur had called Alfred and said hello, Alfred had said hi excitedly because it was a long time since he had talked to Arthur and he had so much to tell him. Usually though, it was the American who would call the Englishman not the other way around. Alfred reasoned that it was because Arthur had something important to tell Alfred and so Alfred waiting patiently.

Then it was quiet.

Alfred began to worry. Maybe Arthur had simply called to hear Alfred's voice, maybe he was lonely.

To break the silence, Alfred had told Arthur a story, but he didn't try getting any response from Arthur when it was over. Sometimes, Arthur called him on stormy nights in England because the thunder was too loud, too booming, too frightening. Maybe it was raining. He listened for the sounds of thunder over the line but there weren't any.

"Are you alright Arthur?"

"I'm okay." Arthur said, closing his eyes at the sound of Alfred's worried voice and playing with the cord in his hands. He was sitting in his armchair, a cup of tea on the small table beside it already long cold.

_'No, I'm not okay, I need to talk to you about something, but only if you're willing to listen to me.'_

"You're being really quiet tonight, what's wrong?" Alfred pried on. He knew there was something wrong with Arthur.

"The weather is nice today here in London, usually at this time of year it's overcast and windy and ugly, but, today, it's a nice kind of overcast."

_'Don't try changing the subject Arthur, I know you, there's something wrong. Here, give me a few hints and then I'll see if I can figure out what's up.'_

"Oh, you're in London?" Alfred asked putting on a tone of cluelessness.

"Yeah, for a few days at least and then maybe I'll go somewhere else."

"Where would you go?"

_'Why would you leave London? You love it there.'_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Arthur?..."

"Hmm?" Arthur asked as if coming back from his own thoughts.

"Everything's okay," Alfred whispered, trying to make the Englishman less sad.

"Maybe I'll come visit you, in America, I haven't been over in months. Why don't I stay for a while?" Arthur said once again trying to change the subject.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Alfred asked one more time.

"…"

"…"

"I'm fine." Arthur replied, this time a bit shakily.

Alfred had him, he couldn't deny there wasn't anything wrong any longer.

"You're not fine." Alfred voiced waiting to see if Arthur would finally tell him the truth.

"No, no, I'm not. Alfred, these days always just make me sad."

Arthur said finally letting go and telling all.

"You know, soon it'll be Joan d'Arc's death anniversary, there's the fourth of July, there's Yorktown, Saratoga, Lexington, Concord, Normandy, Paris, Armistice day, Vietnam, Hong Kong, September eleventh, Boxer Rebellion, The day I took Matthew away from Francis, there's Seychelle's independence, India's independence, The day my Queen died, The day my Princess died, The day Ferdinand got shot, the day Lincoln got shot, the day Hitler's assassination attempts failed, the day Italy was forced to join us, the day you bombed Japan, the day I lost my last king in battle, the day we discovered what was happening in those concentration camps, all of this, every day is an anniversary, every day has some significance, every single day!"

Arthur said eyes filling with tears for the lost souls.

"Some of the days double up with them," he continued "Three hundred sixty-five days of memories of events passed, of deaths, of sadness, of mistakes I wish I could take back, and sometimes I remember these days and I can't believe I let myself forget them. You know, millions of millions of our people have died, some terrible deaths, some from age, and yet we carry on. We ignore them and it's not right Alfred, it's not right.

"All these millions of things are running through my head and that's why I'm quiet. That's what is wrong, Al. I'm sorry." Arthur whispered finally allowing the tears to fall.

Alfred waited a beat to make sure there was no more coming.

"There's also the day France proposed," Alfred said. He cleared his throat before going on, "You remember right? You freaked out so bad."

"There's um, July first, there's the uh, day after Normandy, there's the day Francis first re-entered Paris after WWII and when we pushed back the Nazi Germans in the west," Alfred continued his voice gaining speed as all the good memories came to him.

"There's every day that children don't need gas masks drills at school, there's the prom you came with me to after Vietnam, there's that mother's day where all your former colonies came and sang for you, there's the day Mattie stood at your side when I left," that one brought pain to him but he was sure it made Arthur smile at the thought of sweet quiet Matthew who had every reason to hate him choosing Arthur over Alfred.

"You've had so many marriages at Westminster Abbey, and your queens and kings and Princes and Princesses have had so many children. Remember the day where your prince and I raced planes the day after he got his pilot's license and I dragged you up with me and you did everything in your power to sabotage me so he'd win? There's the day we made peace with the Axis, there's the day we visited Japan and he smiled at me for the first time in a long time, there's all the United Nations days, and, there's the day when I told you I loved you." Alfred concluded.

"All these days and memories too Arthur, there aren't just bad memories, there are good ones as well and if you don't remember those, then you're forgetting half of your time on earth." Alfred got ready for the argument, for the comeback, for the reprisal.

But it never came.

"You're right." Arthur said after thinking deeply, "Thank you Alfred."

"What for?"

"For reminding me of the things I forget sometimes."

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Review it please? I hope you don't mind it's not really like any of the other chapters because it sticks to one scene and there's no past or present sequence really so yeah. I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for being so late. I'm posting three more chapters tonight to make up for it.


	4. Bumpy

_**Author's Note:**_ Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer**_: Dude no.

_**Warnings**_: People breaking up and people getting together.

* * *

_The course of true love never did run smoothly. It may try to end itself much too soon for too stupid of reasons or it may have started in a rather bumpy manner. With time though, even the bumpiest course smooths itself out._

* * *

Alfred was talking animatedly and Arthur drank it all in.

"Let's go sit on that bench Alfred."

"Alright let's go!" Alfred said dragging Arthur along.

Alfred was still talking happily.

"Alfred, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Alfred said calming down instantly.

"We have to break up."

Alfred's heart stopped.

"What?" he asked smiling shakily.

"We have to break up."

"What? No, Arthur, stop joking around," Alfred said laughing nervously.

"I'm not joking Alfred."

"Take it back Iggy." Alfred said playfully pushing Arthur

"No, I'm sorry, we can't be together anymore." Arthur said quietly.

"Why?"

_'Because you deserve better.' _Arthur thought_._

"Because I deserve better." Arthur forced himself to say.

_'You need someone who can keep up with you and run around with and chase you down.'_

"You are the most boisterous, annoying country I've ever met and I just can't keep up. I need someone to drink tea with. And read."

_'I love you too much to keep you chained up with me.'_

"Frankly, I just don't love you as much as I had convinced myself I did. There's no reason for me to stay with you."

_'There's no reason for you to be with me, you need someone who will love you more than I do and celebrate the fourth of July with you and someone who doesn't need you to take them home when they've had too much to drink.'_

"I need someone who doesn't mock me with a huge celebration every year based on leaving me, I need someone who will get drunk with me and sing songs and moon the Eiffel tower."

_'Please don't ask me why I need to leave you, I can't come up with a good enough reason, and I'm just spewing nonsense, and the real reason is because I love you too much and there is no way you'll let me leave if I tell you that.'_

"Honestly, I don't see why I need to explain this to you Alfred; we just need to break up."

_'Look Alfred, just tell me what I need to say to make you believe I don't love you.' _Arthur felt something sleek and wet slide down his cheeks as he saw the tears fall from Alfred's eyes.

"No, Artie, please, don't do this to me. Artie, I love you, please, I'll change, I'll do anything for you Artie, don't do this to me."

_'You see Alfred that's the whole point, you need to find someone who you don't need to change for, and as much as I hate it, you've had to change for me, you've had to change to accommodate for me.'_

"Alfred you couldn't ever change enough to please me." Arthur said sharply trying to break Alfred, trying to make Alfred hate him so it would be easier. But even as he said it, he was holding back sobs.

"Arthur, no, I won't let you break up with me, I can't, I won't. I've spent too long without you to let you go after I've finally gotten you."

Alfred grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and gently shook him as if trying to wake him up from a nightmare. For Alfred, this truly was a nightmare.

_'Any minute now, I'll wake up and Arthur will be hugging me and kissing it away or Arthur will look up at me and laugh and I'll be so mad but so relieved and then he'll owe me one, any second now.'_

Arthur placed his hands on Alfred's hands and moved them away but when he tried to pull them away, Alfred clung to them unwilling to let go.

"I'm sorry, but no, we aren't breaking up. I don't know what's wrong with you, or what you think you're trying to do for me but you're crazy if you think getting rid of us is going to help me." Alfred said.

That's when Arthur stood, and walked to the nearest cab, got in and left.

* * *

One day Alfred couldn't handle it anymore. He called Arthur. Arthur, expecting a call from his queen answered his phone without paying mind to the caller ID.

"Hello," he answered sadly.

"Arthur thank God you answered, look, I don't care what you say or think or anything I don't care that you broke my heart, I don't care that it still hurts, I don't care if it'll ever stop. None of it matters to me, because being without you hurts even more, Arthur please say something?"

"No America, I can't."

_'Please, still be mine all mine and no one else's.'_

Arthur hung up before he could betray his true feelings.

His cellphone rang again and it was Alfred, he'd let it ring. Suddenly his house phone rang. Taking care to check that his cellphone was still ringing he went to answer his home phone.

_'It's not possibly Alfred, my cellphone is busy ringing he can't be calling two places at once. It's probably the queen.'_

Nonetheless Arthur's heart fluttered as he reached the phone on the table besides his bedroom window.

"Hello?" Arthur asked using his most knightly voice.

"Arthur, open your door,"

"Alfred?!"

"Arthur open your door."

"Alfred, are you crazy? How are you calling me, my cellphone is still ringing"

"I borrowed Matthew's phone, please Arthur open the door."

"What are you standing out there?" Arthur asked looking through the blinds, he didn't see anyone.

"Yes, I'm standing out there, please Arthur, open your door."

"Alfred I-"

"No look, Arthur, I know you say it's over, I know you say you don't love me but I do, more than you'll ever know, come downstairs open the door, and tell me you love me too, because it's the truth and you know it."

"I don't love you." Arthur said as he tried hanging up.

"Yes you do, and you know it."

"Goodbye Alfred,"

"I'm giving you an hour Arthur,"

"Why? I'm not coming down."

"Because you just called me Alfred, and when you didn't speak to me back in the 1800's you called me America, never Alfred."

"Goodbye America." Arthur said and hung up.

Two beats later he was walking towards his door, then racing down the hall to the flight of steps. He couldn't keep Alfred waiting.

He stopped at the very top of the stairs and looked down.

"I was just about to come down," Arthur told the American that stood at the landing.

"I know." Alfred said.

They met halfway and shared a kiss that said they'd never do anything so stupid as to say they didn't love each other.

* * *

WWII was over, at least in Europe, the soldiers were flying home, bombs had stopped falling, and everything was peaceful once again. Arthur was excited; finally his people would be able to recover. All the reunions between children and their parents between soldiers and families, between lovers were racing through Arthur's mind. For the first time in a long time, Arthur was excited. He met with the rest of the Allies to discuss their plans for the future. Only one plan mattered to Arthur and needed immediate attention.

"Alfred," Arthur called after the meeting was adjourned. Alfred had been finishing discussing plans of the invasion of Japan with Ivan. Alfred bade farewell to his Russian comrade and walked over to Arthur.

"Yeah Arthur?" Alfred asked eyes shining brightly with victory.

"Um, do you, or rather would you like to come with me to celebrate tonight?" Arthur asked quickly heart rising to his throat. "I was thinking of going to the uh, White Clover over on Baker street at around 6 or so. There'll be food and drinks and dancing and you know, stuff." Arthur explained feeling his throat go suddenly dry.

Alfred smiled, if he didn't know Arthur better he would've thought he was being asked out.

"Sure Arthur, it's a date." Alfred smirked before giving him a mock salute and walking away. Once far enough away he groaned. Damn him and his damn thinking about dates and damn his blushing and damn his slip up.

Later that night as he was dressing up for his 'date' Alfred received a phone call:

"Hey Alfred, it's Roosevelt,"

"Hey Teddy,"

"Don't call me that, listen boy; we'll need you back here as soon as possible."

"What is it sir?"

"National security,"

"Not again,"

"You haven't felt it yet?"

"I was feeling nauseated, I thought it was just me,"

"It's the nation Al, I'm sorry. I hope you aren't missing anything."

"Nah, just a night out with Arth- England."

"Oh. Well if you want-"

"No,no,no, nation first and foremost," Alfred said just a little disappointed "Besides, I'm sure England will understand."

He untied his bow tie and began packing. He wondered whether or not to call Arthur and tell him that he was being called back home.

He went to the rotary phone and called. No one answered. He checked the time and realized Arthur must already be out. Alfred sighed and left the hotel for the airport.

Arthur was a sight to behold. He had cast away his uniform for a tie and fitted suit. His ruddy cheeks and mirthful eyes were the epitome of an excited young adult. He was dancing and drinking and life could not get better.

However, every once in a while he would glance over at the door with a mixture of longing and hope. A sad smile would cross his face before he ordered another Gin and Tonic.

* * *

A few weeks later Alfred would return to England and knock on the door of Arthur's London flat.

Arthur opened the door and saw the American. Immediately he shut the door.

"Arthur!" Alfred shouted pounding at the door. Arthur however had long since gone upstairs.

Finally Alfred tried to open the door. In his rage Arthur had forgotten to lock it. Alfred quickly went up the stairs towards Arthur's bedroom which had been left slightly ajar.

Alfred opened the door carefully before calling out Arthur's name. He was hit in the face with a pillow.

"Take another step inside and I'll hit you with Jane Eyre," Arthur threatened.

Alfred raised his hands in surrender "Alright Arthur, calm down,"

"What do you want America?" Arthur asked.

Alfred winced. They had just gotten back to calling each other by their human names a while ago.

"I know you're angry,"

"Damn straight,"

"Let me explain," taking a cautious step closer.

"You stood me up!" Arthur yelled placing Jane Eyre on his bedside table and picking up another pillow before tossing it straight at the American.

"Roosevelt called me back, matters of national security!" Alfred protested catching the pillow and carefully placing it down before taking a few more steps closer.

"You didn't even call!" Arthur said picking up a half empty tea cup and tossing it at Alfred.

"You weren't home, I did call, it just kept ringing!" Alfred said deftly avoiding the cup and glancing at it as it shattered against the wall behind him.

"You stood me up America!" Arthur said running out of things to throw and pulled out his revolver. He cocked it and aimed for the American.

"I didn't mean t—" Alfred stopped suddenly "I stood you up?"

The Brit was caught offguard.

"What!?" Arthur screamed upset. Here was Arthur pointing a gun at Alfred's head and only now he understood the situation.

"You said I stood you up,"

"Well you sort of did didn't you?!" Arthur asked angrily dropping his arm. He ran his free hand through his hair. "How daft can you possibly be Alfred?"

"That was a date?"

"Yes Alfred, did I not make that painfully obvious?"

"Not really," Alfred said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You said so yourself, you said 'Sure Arthur, it's a date,'," Arthur said mocking the American's accent and giving him a mock salute, "Don't tell me you didn't know it was a date,"

"Oh my God, I stood you up!?" Alfred asked.

Arthur stared at Alfred completely confused.

"Yes, you stood me up," Arthur said cautiously

"Oh my God, Artie, let me make it up to you, come on," Alfred said nimbly removing the gun from Arthur's hand, putting the safety back on and tossing it into it's drawer.

"It should not be so easy to disarm me,"

"I've been to places where if you can't disarm a guy that fast or that quickly you're dead," Alfred said pulling Arthur by the hand down the stairs and out of the house onto the sidewalk, down the block to a small coffee shop.

"Let's call this our first date," Alfred said sitting Arthur down at a small table for two before sitting across from him, "And forget I stood you up?" Alfred asked eyes wide with hope.

Arthur looked into those blue eyes and frowned.

"Let's not forget you stood me up," he said picking up a menu and opening it hiding the smile that threatened to dance on his face.

The American frowned sadly, he knew he wouldn't get out of it so easily.

"It makes for a good story," Arthur continued, "Besides, I forgive you." Arthur said smirking over the top of the menu.

* * *

Author's note: I like the ending. what did you like?


	5. Time

Author's Note: This is an AU chapter type dealie.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: romancy stuff that I don't get paid to write so it probably sucks.

* * *

_The time we have with loved ones is precious and even if it seems too short, one should remember that in some other world, they were together for far fewer moments. If that doesn't make you shiver and feel grateful for the time you have spent together, I don't know what will._

* * *

Arthur closed his eyes and breathed in deep the scent of hamburger, coffee, and leather. He stayed quiet for a few minutes as millions of thoughts and questions ran through his mind. One above all however kept coming back, over and over.

How long could this possibly last?

"What's on your mind babe?"

"Nothing," Arthur said turning just enough so that Alfred would be unable to see his face. He realized too late he shouldn't have moved since now, he was able to hear Alfred's heart beat and feel Alfred's breath against his hair and the gentle rise and fall of his brought a hand up to Arthur's hair and played with the soft strands.

Arthur sighed against Alfred's chest.

_'How long could this last?'_

"Seriously Artie, what's wrong? You're worrying me."

Tears formed in Arthur's eyes. He could hear the boom of Alfred's voice resonating in his chest. Arthur wished Alfred would be his forever.

_How long would it last?_

Arthur blinked back the tears and forced himself to lift his head and look directly into Alfred's blue eyes, his eyes betrayed his inner thoughts though they no longer held tears and Alfred frowned. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

_How long?_

"How long are you back this time?" Arthur asked casually swallowing back the lump forming in his throat.

"I'm on leave for six weeks then back to the base," Alfred responded, a bit suspiciously. Arthur rested his head on Alfred's chest once more.

"It's a longer break than before," Arthur said willing the tears not to fall. He wanted Alfred home for good but Alfred was an Air Force Pilot. Fighting for the safety of his country, fighting for freedom, fighting against all the bad.

"It is isn't it?" Alfred said continuing to play with the strands.

"I've just really missed you Alfred," Arthur whispered.

But Alfred was also his. Alfred was his best friend, his lover, his sweetheart, his ducky. His world. And Arthur missed him so much. He missed waking up to a warm companion, he missed watching television with someone and laughing out loud at things, he missed making coffee in the mornings along with his tea, he missed finding bags of McDonald's in Alfred's car whenever they took car trips together. He missed all of these things and so much more.

"I miss you too," Alfred said.

_How long?_

Every time Alfred returned Arthur would have to control his emotions. He'd wave from afar as Alfred walked closer and Arthur would start hyperventilating, panicking because he couldn't be sure if it was simply his mind playing tricks on him. He'd calm himself down enough to greet Alfred with a quick 'hey,' before being crushed in an unbelievably tight hug. Having Alfred in his arms made him break and a tear of relief would slip out simply at having him back in the moment.

They'd go home and the first day would be spent lying in bed or on the couch together, not getting up for anything unimportant and when they did get up it'd be together. They didn't want to be out of each other's reach for a moment. The next few days would be spent doing normal, domestic things around the house to add a touch of normality to their lives.

Their last few days together would be spent with Alfred creating big romantic gestures and Arthur wishing it would never end.

_How long?_

It terrified Arthur to think that one day, he'd say goodbye to Alfred and then he'd go back home and feel terribly lonely and he'd get a letter in the mail, or a phone call, or however they do it, saying Alfred had been killed in action, that his plane had been shot down, that he'd had an accident, that he had crashed, that he'd been kidnapped, that he was a hostage. All of these thoughts raced in his mind every time Arthur left Alfred in the airport so he could get back to the base. Alfred would try to ease Arthur's mind, thinking Arthur was nervous about the flight, by joking and saying that if worse comes to worse, he could land the plane himself. Arthur would smile shakily and tell Alfred to let the airline pilots do their job. Then when Alfred left to board the plane, Arthur would have to control himself, make sure he wasn't crying, make sure he didn't seem sad.

But as soon as Alfred's golden head bobbed its way into the airplane Arthur would all but run out of the airport and once in the safety of Alfred's car he'd sob his heart out hoping it was not the last time he saw Alfred F. Jones.

_How long?_

* * *

"Hello, my name is Arthur and I'll be your server today,"

"Hiyah Arthur, my name is Alfred it's nice to meet you,"

"It's nice to meet you too, here is the menu and I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order,"

"Hang on Arthur, does this place have a business card?"

"Yes, I have some right here, would you like one?"

"Yeah thanks," Alfred said and took the proffered card.

"Would you also happen to know the time?"

"It's uh nine o'three," Arthur said glancing at his wristwatch.

"Thanks Arthur," Alfred said giving Arthur a dazzling smile before writing the time and date on the back of the card.

"Oh and I already know what I want."

"Okay, I'll take your order now I guess."

"I'll take the #1 Entrée and a glass of water."

"Anything else for you?"

"No thank you."

_'Some company.'_

Arthur brought him his order a few minutes later and when he left Arthur all but forgot him. After his shift as he was removing his apron a business card slipped from the pocket and he couldn't help but smile at the memory of Alfred's dizzying smile. The next day, Arthur saw a familiar blonde head sitting at one of his tables.

"Hello my name is-"

"Hey Arthur!" the person said cheerily and Arthur couldn't help but smile back.

"It's nice to see you again Alfred."

"Nice to see you again too Arthur. How's life?"

"It's alright, I can't complain. How are you doing?" Arthur said handing him his menu.

"Pretty well actually, I'm back from the base for the month and I've been visiting my brother."

"Oh you're in the Armed Services?"

"Air Force."

"Thank you for your service Alfred."

Alfred grinned, "Not many people say that."

"Well let me be the first, I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order unless you already know what you want."

"I do actually, Entrée #2 and a glass of water."

"Anything else?"

"Nope," Alfred said handing back the menu.

_'Some company.'_

The next day, Alfred returned.

"Let me guess, you'd like Entrée #3 and a glass of water right?"

"Am I that predictable?"

"Just a bit," Arthur said turning to leave.

"Wait Arthur, stay and give me some company for a bit,"

"I can't really just stop in the middle of my shift."

"What time does your shift end?"

"10,"

"If I show up at 9:59 tomorrow will you still be my server, and then be able to talk after your shift is over?"

"No."

Alfred seemed crestfallen.

"Show up at 9:45."

Alfred beamed and Arthur went to place Alfred's order. The next day Alfred walked through the doors at exactly 9:45.

"Hello Alfred, entrée #4 and a glass of water?"

"What would you recommend actually?"

"Hmm, well the cheesecake here is delicious,"

"A slice of that then too please and a cup of whatever kind of tea you'd recommend with it."

"Alright dear, anything else?"

"No that's all,"

_'I'll have your company soon enough.'_

Arthur brought him his food about fifteen minutes later and then sat down.

"So Alfred, I'm here what would you like to talk about," Alfred slid the slice of cheesecake and tea into Arthur's direction.

"My treat," Alfred said winking and Arthur fought hard to control the blush that threatened to spill onto his cheeks.

"Uh, thank you,"

"Tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Well, my name is Arthur Kirkland," Arthur said taking a sip of his tea, "I'm from England, London if we want to be specific, I came here four years ago now after my mum died, her name was Alice Rose Kirkland. I live alone unless you want to count my cat or unless you're a serial killer then I in fact live with my entire family and there are always at least three of us at home," Arthur said jokingly.

Alfred smiled and chuckled.

"Your turn," Arthur said cutting off a piece of cheesecake.

"Well I'm Alfred F. Jones, I was born in Kansas. My parent's still live there but Matty, he's my twin brother, and I have an apartment here. I joined the Air Force after getting my bachelor's degree in Electrical Engineering. And to date I am not a serial killer. Unless you are in which case I'm a better one than you."

Arthur smiled.

They continued that way for the rest of the month. Alfred worked his way through the six entrées, four sides, seven soups, three kid's meals, six drinks, and the first of the five desserts and always told Arthur to add on whatever he wanted. Arthur responded by always ordering the cheesecake and a cup of tea. "I'll have the cheesecake dessert and a cup of coffee and whatever you'll have Arthur," "Alright, I'll be back with that in a few minutes," He returned with the food in hand and sat down.

"You've never mentioned a girlfriend before Arthur,"

"I haven't dated in a while,"

"I don't believe that," Arthur said incredulously.

"It's true, my last serious relationship was senior year at Uni,"

"Hmm,"

"I just really felt the need to completely isolate myself after Mum died, Francis said he understood and that was that."

"Are you still willing to go out with someone though?"

"If I could find the right person, I don't see why not,"

"Arthur, would you like to go out on a date with me?" Arthur smiled a small shy smile.

"I would love to,"

"Awesome!" Alfred said excitedly.

Arthur frowned though, "But what are we going to call this past month?"

"We can call it practice."

* * *

One year later Alfred walked into the restaurant at exactly 9:00.

"I'll be with you in a minute love," Arthur called from the kitchen window where he was placing an order. He made his way to Alfred and stood in front of him, pencil poised over his order book.

"I literally just saw you at home a few hours ago Alfred,"

"Well I wanted to come over and say happy anniversary,"

"Our Anniversary isn't for another month,"

"Twenty-seven days to be exact.

"But today is the anniversary of the day we met."

"You're kidding me Alfred,"

"I'm not," Alfred said pulling out a business card.

"Exactly one year ago, at 8:57 I saw you through the window and I just knew I had to meet you. So at 9:00 I came in and at 9:03 you came to my table and we introduced ourselves."

"All this time I was wondering what the hell you wanted that business card for."

"Now you know it was because from that moment, I knew I wanted to be with you,"

"Happy anniversary then darling,"

"Happy anniversary babe,"

"Shall I bring you Entrée #1 and a glass of water?"

"And whatever you'll have near the end of your shift okay?"

"Of course, anything else?"

"Just company when you can."

* * *

Author's note: both stories are the same universe just different times and stuff. Did you like it? It's my first true AU.


	6. Shiver

_**Author's Note:**_ This is honest to God, my absolute favorite chapter. No wait, that's a lie. This chapter has one of my favorite scenes. The bridge scene is my all-time favorite in this compilation of one-shots. I hope you all like it at least half as much as I do.

Disclaimer: I wish.

Warning: I do NOT condone Alfred's behavior while driving nor while on the bridge.

* * *

_It can bring together for comfort or it can separate the living and the dead. It goes by one name, cold._

* * *

"W-w-why are we in going to Canada?"

"To visit Mattie! Besides you were the one who said you wanted to get those books."

"Y-y-ye but I thought you said we were g-g-going to your house."

"We are going to my house, the one I have in Canada, Mattie offered to meet us there since it's so cold further north."

"Y-y-yeah, I noticed."

"Why didn't you bring a sweater?" Alfred said glancing at Arthur during a red light.

"I-I-I thought we were going to your house in California, where it's not freezing."

"Oh, here wait up." Alfred said taking a hand off the steering wheel and pulling off his star spangled tuque. He then handed it to Arthur as the light turned green.

Arthur put it on fumblingly grateful for the moderate warmth.

"Thank you."

"Hang on," Alfred said pulling off his multicolored scarf as well.

"Isn't this the scarf I knit you? Oh my goodness Alfred! You use it?"

"Yeah, I love the fourth Doctor and you're knitting skills ROCK!"

"Well thank you Alfred," Arthur said wrapping the long, still warm, soft scarf around his neck.

"You're very welcome. Thank goodness I'm not driving the standard."

"The standard what?"

"Car! The stick shift?"

"Oh," Arthur said understanding "Why?"

"Because I can't do this and change gears," Alfred said taking both hands off the steering wheel and undoing his bomber jacket.

"Alfred! What the hell are you doing!?" Arthur yelled frantically.

Alfred meanwhile hummed along to the radio ironically playing "I Will Survive" as he pulled the sweater off.

Arthur screamed as they approached a slow moving car in front of them. Arthur closed his eyes and saw his whole existence flash before his eyes.

"Alfred, if we die I just want to say, I was the one who lost your turtle, I let it walk around the living room and then when I came back I didn't see him I'm so sorry," Arthur confessed clutching at his seat until his fingertips turned white.

But by now Alfred's gloved hands were at the wheel again and he easily moved it a lane over.

"While we're up there you can wear my clothes, I brought a ton extra and I have more at the house. Tomorrow we can go shopping for clothes that'll fit you better. But for now, put on my sweater, you're shaking like a leaf, and you're so pale, you look as though you've seen a ghost."

Arthur almost fainted with relief that can come only from narrowly escaping death.

"Wait, what was that about my Turtle?" Alfred asked. Arthur hurriedly pretended to be asleep.

* * *

Alfred was tired. So tired. All he wanted was to sleep.

This recession was killing him. It was killing his people. Everywhere he saw people dying or starving or laying on the streets, not able to find jobs, unemployed, waiting in soup lines. Hoover tried making Alfred feel better, kept telling him how it would only be a while longer, how it would only last a few more weeks, but nothing ever happened. Hoover believed in leaving everything well enough alone, that everything would fix itself but it wasn't working.

It was cold outside, although Alfred didn't really feel it. He should have; after all he wasn't wearing a sweater or mittens or a scarf. But he didn't feel the cold. He felt his people though. It was something no nation could escape, and during this recession, it was something he almost could not bear. The bridge was empty. No cars were driving along. No cars wanted to or were able to or existed to. He walked over to the edge of the bridge and wrapped fingers white with cold around one of the steel wires. The water below was still and quiet and calm.

'It might even be frozen,' Alfred mused before climbing up onto the ledge.

His people were hurting, they hated the government who did nothing for them, they hated the economy who had ruined them, they hated their military for not protecting them from this. All this hate. It was too much for one soul to bear, too much for Alfred to hold onto, too much for him to handle.

"Alfred?"

Alfred turned around slowly. He had wanted to do this on his own. Now he had to get rid of whoever had stopped to watch. He realized it was Arthur.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" Alfred asked.

"I'm just taking my evening constitutional,"

"It's nearly midnight,"

"Yes, well I couldn't sleep,"

"We're about 3 miles away from the hotel,"

"I got lost," Arthur replied. There was no way on earth Arthur would let Alfred know he had actually followed the younger nation after he had left the hotel without a sweater. It was still a habit for Arthur to worry about the younger nation.

"What are you doing out here Alfred?" Arthur asked.

"Just enjoying the view from up here," Alfred lied.

"What view? It's too dark to see anything, and where's Texas?"

"You don't need glasses to see the stars Arthur," Alfred replied staring up into the sky. He realized he wouldn't be able to do this any other time. If he got off right now, Arthur would mother hen him for the rest of his life. But if he jumped right now, he'd be forced to make Arthur watch.

"The stars are nice tonight I'll admit," Arthur replied glancing up at the stars and taking a few steps closer to Alfred. The taller nation had not noticed.

"What if I joined them? What if I just jumped out at them? Do you think they'd catch me? Do you think they'd let me join them up there?" Alfred asked loosening his hold on the steel cable.

"Alfred," Arthur replied, "It's cold. Don't you think?"

Alfred looked back down at Arthur, straight into his green quiet eyes. They betrayed no feelings, they were blank but still intensely green, intensely filled with something. Something Alfred could not name.

"It's really cold out here Alfred, and look at you without a jacket. Come down and put on this scarf," Arthur chided as he unwrapped the scarf from around his neck. It was an old scarf, that much could be told by anyone who glanced at it. Three people in North America could say it looked familiar, the rest could say it had a familiar quality about it. Very experienced knitters would've said it was a child's first project because of all the dropped stitches and its general unevenness, anyone else might've said they were moth holes and probably would have attributed the unevenness to multiple washings. But dammit, everyone would admit the scarf looked damn warm and inviting.

Alfred stared at the older nation. He glanced back out at the stars and down at the water. It was so quiet and so peaceful. And the stars, they were too beautiful to feel the pain Alfred was in. If Alfred joined them, the pain would go.

"Come on down Alfred, the scarf is losing it's heat, soon it'll be useless." Arthur nagged.

Then he felt it, he felt the cold. Arthur was right, it was cold. It was freezing. Just one more pain to feel, one more to add to the list. But that was nothing that couldn't be solved with a step off the ledge.

Alfred took that step.

Off the ledge and onto the sidewalk.

Arthur was waiting. Arthur wrapped the scarf around Alfred's neck and kissed his nose gently. Alfred blushed red but immediately his face began to feel warm. Arthur took Alfred's hand and led him away from the bridge. Alfred felt Arthur shaking and wondered if it was because of the cold or the situation. He felt Arthur squeeze Alfred's hand and caress it and wondered if it was because he wanted to warm it up or because he was relieved at having Alfred away from the ledge and back in his hold.

"You didn't have to worry about me Arthur; the stars would've caught me,"

"No they wouldn't have Alfred, they would've watched you fall. Those stars are bitches like that."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Ugh, you see? Beautiful. I love it. What are you're thoughts?


	7. Names

Author's Note: Short chapter.

Disclaimer: Mine in dreams only.

Warnings: Short. Cute. Fluffy. Somewhat very lame.

* * *

_A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet but the rose is a rose for a reason just as any other name belongs to something for a reason. Whoever claims to be able to call a rose or a raindrop or a snowflake by any other name should be listened to because surely there is a story behind it._

* * *

"Alfred you git," Arthur said laughing and playfully pushing away Alfred's hug.

"It's not my fault you're so cute in the snow Iggy!" Alfred said placing fluttery kisses all along Arthur's face as he continued trying to embrace Arthur.

"Alright Allie, go ahead," Arthur said smiling devilishly and holding up his mitten-clad hands in defeat. Alfred suddenly stopped cold in his tracks.

"I told you never to call me that!" Alfred said blushing.

"Oh I don't know, I think I recall you saying to only call you that from now on, what was it you had said? 'I can't thay my name with my toof mithing call me Allie from now on,'. Or was that someone else who was missing their front teeth and had an adorable little lisp? Or should I say, lithp?"

"Iggy I can't believe you're bringing that up again, I was only six!"

"No Allie, you were only thickth," Arthur said teasingly before running off, daring Alfred to chase him.

"Arthur!" Alfred said chasing after Arthur who was chanting 'Allie, Allie, Allie, is only thickth, thickth, thickth,'.

* * *

Arthur was sitting with his legs up on Alfred's and flipping through the channels. Alfred suddenly grabbed at Arthur's free hand. Arthur glanced over at the American who simply gave him a bright smile in reply. Arthur smiled back and pulled his hand away. After a few more minutes of flipping through channels, Alfred was holding Arthur's hand again.

"Is there something you wanted ducky?"

"Ducky?"

"It's a form of endearment,"

"No, I didn't want anything 'Ducky'," Alfred said snickering.

Arthur settled for what was on HBO at the time and turned to look at Alfred,

"Sweet, Captain America, thank you Arthur," Alfred said grinning happily before returning to fiddling with Arthur's fingers.

Arthur rolled his eyes and took Alfred's hand in his own gently stroking his fingers and intermittently entwining them with his own.

"I love you too Alfred," he said knowing full well that it was all Alfred had been trying to say.

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's short. Sorry.


	8. Rain

Author's Note: I love the rain, and it is my headcannon that Arthur might dislike thunder but he absolutely loves rain. Though, I'm sure no one likes rain when you're wearing a suit.

Disclaimer: Hi, my name is Valorie DeVore and I have no rights to Hetalia or its characters.

Warning: Hey, yo, what up. Not much in the way of warnings either.

* * *

_From the first raindrop creatures have sought to hide from it knowing well that sickness, cold, death even may follow. However, once we found the perfect ways to avoid rains, our children would find any reason to play outside during a storm. Perhaps we have only to see why it is they are attracted to rain to discover the solution to eternal youth._

* * *

Arthur stepped out of the conference hall and into Chicago. He sighed as he glanced up at the sky. Low dark clouds furrowed together and Arthur could smell the rain in the air. He could tell it would begin as drizzle and end with rain drops falling in curtains around him. Suddenly Arthur's idea of walking to the conference hall from the hotel and back seemed really stupid. He searched his pockets for the map back to the hotel and growled when he realized he had given it to Alfred as a scrap of paper to doodle on so the git wouldn't interrupt his speech. He headed off into the general direction of his hotel cursing and muttering under his breath wondering what in the world was wrong with having another conference in New York a city he knew like the back of his hand instead of Chicago, a city he'd hadn't been to in a while. Then it began to drizzle.

Arthur muttered for so long and so hard that he almost didn't hear the car ride up beside him. Alfred stuck his head out and called out to Arthur.

"IGGY!" Alfred yelled making Arthur jump.

"Don't call me that," he said instinctively "Alfred,

what are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way home, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to the hotel,"

"You're three miles away in the opposite direction,"

Arthur let out a string of curses. Alfred smiled and laughed.

"Hey Artie, calm down, you want a ride?"

"Your car is smoking,"

"Yeah, I know, it's a pretty smoking ride, I had the auto shop paint it ash grey. I got it in '71 so she's not as—"

"No Alfred, your car is smoking from the hood."

It was Alfred's turn to let out a string of panicky swears.

That was how Arthur ended up sharing a smallish umbrella with Alfred while walking the streets of Chicago.

"Alfred dammit, please hold the umbrella still!" Arthur said scowling and trying in vain to dodge the raindrops.

"Wow, it's like curtains of rain." Alfred said oblivious to Arthur's thorough soaking and lowering the umbrella to his side so he could watch the rain come down. He opened his mouth and tried to catch the drops of water before starting to choke on the amount of rain entering his mouth.

"Alfred! The UMBRELLA!" Arthur said pulling at Alfred's hand.

"Oh! Right sorry!" Alfred said pulling it up while coughing to clear out the water.

"Forget it, I'm soaking wet anyways." Arthur mumbled looking down at himself in disappointment. It wasn't that he didn't like the rain, he loved the rain, he was an Englishman for Pete's sake. It was just that he'd rather not get sick. He did some odd things when he got sick. He expressed this wish out loud to Alfred who hurriedly brought the umbrella back over them.

"Well, we can fix it either way, my house isn't too far away and a lot closer to us than the hotel. You could get changed there and I've got a fireplace so you don't get too cold." Alfred said absentmindedly still watching the rain fall and occasionally 'accidently' bumping into Arthur.

"Alfred F. Jones! Are you asking me to come to your house, get naked and then warm up on your big soft couch?" Arthur asked in mock scandal.

"Well when you put it that way…" Alfred said rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly the cold and rain only barely concealing his blushing face before being pulled down into a kiss. He was so startled he let go of the umbrella and it flew off in a brief gust of wind.

Arthur pulled away and looked up into Alfred's eyes, covered by his wet foggy glasses. Water glistened off of the tips of his hair while Nantucket continued to bravely hold down the fort in the pouring rain. If Alfred had been red before he was even redder now.

"Sorry Artie! I wasn't uh thinking and the wind blew it away sorry!" Alfred said blushing slightly.

Arthur wiped Alfred's glasses to show him he wasn't mad and in part to see those blue orbs he loved so much.

Alfred could now see the childish glee that he often saw in Arthur's eyes when it rained, but this time it seemed to be magnified a thousand times.

"I would love to go to your house" Arthur said before entwining his fingers with Alfred's and heading off in the general direction of Alfred's house. Alfred smiled before leading the way.

* * *

Alfred had politely asked Arthur for permission to play outside and seeing as Arthur was busy and would be unable to watch him he said no.

"Aw, come on Iggy! I wanna play outside!"

"If I finish these papers within the hour then we can go outside," Arthur said, not bothering to lift his head. If he did Alfred would convince him to leave the work and play with those big blue eyes.

"But Arthur! I always play outside alone when you're not around," Alfred said stomping his foot realizing his eyes weren't doing the trick.

"Yes, but at those times the faeries are out watching you,"

Alfred rolled his eyes, he was almost too old to believe in faeries but he'd never say it aloud, just in case.

"Well, send some of them to watch me!"

"Alfred, they have families to attend to, I'm not in charge of them,"

"But you're the British Empire. The sun never sets on your empire!" the child said reciting the line he'd heard people say thousands of times.

"The Faery realm is not part of my empire,"

"Please Iggy? Pretty please?! Let me play outside?"

"Oh alright, but stay close to the house and as soon as I finish this paper, I'm coming outside to watch you,"

"Yay!" Alfred cheered running out the door.

"Put on your shoes, it looks like rain!"

"It's not going to rain!"

Arthur didn't bother to correct his colony. When it came to rain of course Arthur knew what he was talking about. However, when it came to rain anywhere but England, he could be wrong.

He sighed and got back to work, he could distantly hear the sounds of a giggling little boy playing around the house. Eventually Arthur became so focused on his work that he lost all sense of time and he heard nothing around him.

Arthur soon jumped however as a sudden burst of light and a clap of thunder roused him from his stupor. He looked around and realized it had gotten late and that he no longer heard his precious little boy's laughter.

'The boy must've run inside," Arthur thought to himself as he stood up, stretching and trying to rid himself of the crick in his neck. He went into the living room expecting to find the colony playing with his toy soldiers but did not see him. He climbed upstairs to see if perhaps the boy had decided to take a nap but the boy was nowhere to be found. England's heart began to race, he felt himself tense and panicky. Where was his little boy?

He raced outside, not bothering to put on a coat in his haste.

"Al,"

"Alfred."

"Alfred?"

"Alfred Kirkland?!"

"ALFRED?!"

"ALFRED?!"

Alfred woke up in the cave he'd found and realized he must've dosed off, he looked around and realized just how dark it was and wondered how long he'd been out here. Suddenly a flash of light accompanied by a roll of thunder made him yelp. Maybe he hadn't actually been asleep all that long; maybe it was just the dark sky making it look like it was late.

Water blew into the cave and Alfred realized he'd picked a bad shelter. Of course the little colony wasn't worried, he'd been out in storms before. He'd just have to find a better cave. He stood up and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"ALFRED?!"

"Arthur?" Alfred asked cocking his head wondering if he'd actually heard the voice of his guardian or whether it was just the wind playing tricks.

Arthur stumbled into the cave and saw his beloved little boy and burst out in tears.

"Alfred, my lad! Where have you been you've had me worried sick!" he sobbed.

"Hi Arthur, why are you crying?" Alfred asked curiously.

Arthur laughed chokingly through the tears and hugged the boy close. He'd been looking around for hours, the boy had wondered off at least three miles from the house.

"Don't ever stay out during a storm Alfred, you could've gotten lost, or sick, or slipped or worse,"

"Alright Arthur," Alfred said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes again, "Can we go home now? I'm still sleepy,"

"Yes of course," Arthur said picking up Alfred and planting a kiss on the boy's forehead as rain fell all around them.

Alfred returned the kiss on Arthur's cheek and fell fast asleep against his shoulder.

* * *

Author's Note: Will anyone review this chapter? Probably not. Will this story get more than the one review it has recieved? Probably after ten more chapters. Does this story even have ten chapters left? No, only nine. So, how about someone review? Please?


	9. Sick

_**Author's Note:** _This is a pretty silly one and actually, there's not much of a flashback part. It's more like, this one time Arthur was sick and then some time later, Alfred was sick and they remembered cute things from the past.

_**Disclaimer**_: It's 8:21 on a tuesday, as I save this document. I'll post it in the eventually. For now I'll watch Supernatural. Does this really seem like someone who owns an anime would be doing?

_**Warnings**_: This fanfic is pretty tame.

* * *

Arthur stomped the snow off his shoes onto the welcome mat. Taking off his gloves he reached for his key before hearing something muffled.

"Alfred?"

"Door's open." Alfred yelled louder.

Arthur opened the door and stepped inside. He shrugged off his jacket and put it on a coat hook.

"Are you feeling any better love?"

"No," Alfred said pouting "Come here,"

"I'm coming," Arthur said taking off his boots.

"Hurry, I'm dying!"

"No you're not," Arthur said walking into the room carrying a bottle of medicine.

"What if I was?"

"Then I'd die with you."

"Don't say that, I don't want you to die,"

"Fine, I won't, here take your medicine," Arthur said handing Alfred one of those little cups filled with red liquid.

"Ew, no, it tastes terrible."

Arthur rolled his eyes and dipped a pinky into the cup before pulling it back out. He licked his finger and rolled his eyes again.

"It's cherry-flavoured love, you like cherry,"

"That was really hot babe," Alfred said pulling Arthur closer to him from the couch. Arthur obliged and sat down next to him Alfred pulled Arthur's chin closer to him and kissed him.

"I can taste the medicine on your lips." Alfred said pulling Arthur closer for one more kiss.

"Okay," Arthur said pulling away and playing along, "Take your medicine and let me taste it on yours."

Alfred readily drank the liquid and pulled Arthur back to him.

"You're going to get me sick as well," Arthur said breathlessly.

Alfred licked his lips, he'd never known cough syrup could be so good.

"Then we can have more fun taking medicine together."

Arthur laughed and pulled away from the whining American and sat back on the couch.

"You sure you don't mind looking after me?" Alfred asked after a few moments.

"Of course not."

"Really?"

"Of course I don't mind."

"Would you mind if we watch T.V. then?"

"No."

"Can we watch Ultimate Extreme Awesome Death-defying Bloopers?"

"What in the world is that?"

"It's in the name Iggy-"

"Don't call me that,"

"They're ultimate, extreme, awesome, death-defying bloopers,"

"That sounds stupid."

"Come on now."

"Fine, because you're sick."

"Yes!" Alfred said weakly fist pumping. Arthur smiled and then frowned, and he didn't stop frowning until the Marathon was over.

"Is it over yet?" Arthur asked rubbing his temples as the credits rolled and the sounds of explosions and guitar riffs played.

"Aw man! That was the best episode ever! Man, it's too bad it's over."

"Oh thank God."

"Man, it's getting late, you probably want to go home huh?" Alfred asked sadly.

"It's fine, Alfred, I'll stay the night,"

"I'm sorry Iggy-"

"Don't call me that,"

"I'm ruining your vacation by making you come up here and to take care of me."

"That doesn't matter."

"I feel bad though."

"Don't feel bad, getting you well again is all that matters."

Alfred smiled, "That's what you used to say to me when I was little and got sick, remember?"

Arthur smiled at the memories, "I remember,"

"I've always been the only thing that matters haven't I?"

"Yes, Alfred,"

"Even when you were mad?"

"Why do you think I didn't let the war get past me in the 1940's?"

"What do you want to do now?"

"Well, you should sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"You need to sleep to get better."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, now come on, don't make me carry you."

"You couldn't carry me."

"That's my point, now come on."

* * *

Arthur was sick.

His tactic to kill it off with Alcohol wasn't a very good decision since it had only made him drunk, irritable, nauseated, and for lack of a better word loopey.

"Alcohol and Medicine do not mix Arthur!"

"Of course they do Alfred, they kill evil dangerous bacteria and make you not sick,"

"Alcohol kills brain cells Arthur," Alfred said trying to grab the Englishman who was surprisingly agile for a sick drunk man.

"So? Bacteria are cells, alcohol kills them too," Arthur said before taking another swig of his bottle and then reached for his medicine.

"No Arthur, the doctor said you had a virus, viruses are not bacteria."

"Says you!"

"Says every doctor, scientist, biologist, pharmacist, and high-school anatomy student who's ever lived!"

"Psshhhh bringing 'experts' into the fight, that's just a lot of bloody bull," Arthur said taking another shot as he sat back down on the stool.

"Arthur come on time to take you home,"

"Alfred, what's today?" Arthur asked tipping his glass all the way back.

"It's the 17th, why?" Alfred asked impatiently looking at the clock. He needed to get Arthur to bed or else he'd get worse and he'd be 'bloody hung-over' the next day.

"The 17th of April?" Arthur asked suddenly putting the glass down.

"Yes Arthur, the 17th of April,"

"We need to be off now! Toby, bring my horse and buggy around to the front," Arthur said speaking to the bartender.

"My name's Oscar," the bartender said used to Arthur's forgetfulness when he was drunk. He pulled out a jar of keys and handed a ring to Alfred.

"I assume you're okay to drive?" Oscar asked the American. Before Alfred had a chance to respond Arthur was taking his top hat off the hat hooks that Oscar only kept for Arthur's sake and his cane out of the umbrella stand, the one Oscar kept because it was a good investment towards dryness especially in this part of England. Alfred followed Arthur out and shook his head.

"Come Alfred, it's April 17th and I have to get out of here,"

"What?"

"Let me tell you a story, just like when you were a little baby colony and you couldn't sleep and you wet the-"

"OKAY! Put on your seatbelt and then tell me the story." Alfred interrupted.

"Once upon a time, in my pirating days, I would go out and get smashingly drunk. One day I was so drunk, I left my crew and boarded my ship and set sail. After a few hours I was surrounded by ocean and dark sky and stars. I had a couple day's worth of alcohol and I went right through it all and ended up going in circles probably and ending up God knows where. It was dark and I had no clue where I was going. So, I stopped drinking and looked up at the stars. I was so drunk, that I couldn't even distinctly tell the stars apart. So I lay down on the deck and tried to make the stars less fuzzy. Back then you didn't need that woman Siri or Gwendolyn Pierce Sanchez."

"Who?"

"That woman you call G.P.S.. It's very rude to call someone by their initials Alfred. Anyways, we pirate MEN didn't need those lasses. We only needed the stars. But I was too drunk to navigate by them. Just when I was ready to give up a great astronomical feat occurred. The stars all started disappearing one by one, and the sky got less and less dark. Suddenly it seemed like all the stars concentrated in one spot. Taking it as a sign, I sailed towards that spot and a few hours later I ended up back in England. It was a bloody hang-over I had the day I got back though."

Alfred simply shook his head, "What does that have to do with April 17th?"

"I WAS SAVED BY THE STARS ON APRIL 17TH!"

"Oh,"

"So now every year on April 17th, I go out and check out the star show, come with me, it'll be fun, I always get roaringly drunk and then sit in my vessel"

"Your vessel?"

"The ship I own!"

"A real ship? Like with sails and everything?"

"Of course, well, actually over the years, it's gotten smaller and smaller, because of you know, my bloody taxes… hahahaha my taxes! Get it Alfred?"

"Alright then, if you really need to see it," Alfred said avoiding the issue that lay at hand.

"I do,"

"Okay, we'll go then."

"Then let's be off! Toby, bring around my chariot!"

"His name was Oscar and he's not here anymore, and we're already in the car,"

"Right," So Arthur took Alfred on a crazy goose-chase of a ride through the streets of London in order to get to the docks. Once they got there, England led the way to his 'ship' a small sailboat dubbed the "Allie". Arthur went into the small galley and came back out with bottles of whiskey and rum. He laughed hysterically as he wobbled his way over to Alfred.

"What's so funny?"

"It's not funny, it's rummy!" he said bursting out into laughter again. Alfred sighed and rolled his eyes, promising himself that he would not ever give in to Arthur's drunken requests again. After a few more hours of Arthur drinking and telling stories Alfred slowly began to let loose and had a small drink or two (As in really, he only had two sips of whiskey).

"And then France jumped off the boat and swam his skirted arse back to his own boat," Arthur said hardly able to hold back his laughter. And rolling around on the deck. Alfred wiped away the mirthful tears that had gathered as his laughing was reduced to mere chuckles. He laid down on the deck besides Arthur and stared up into the sky. The stars had begun to disappear and the eastern edges of the sky were being tinged in pink. Alfred sighed at the sight.

_'Red at night sailor's delight, Red in the morning sailor's take warning,'_

"Well Arthur, I'm sorry but, I guess you had the date wrong, there was no star show,"

"Alfred shut your mouth, don't you see it?"

"See what?"

"The fire brewing in the east!"

"What?"

"Look!" Arthur said pointing east, Alfred looked and saw nothing but the sun beginning to rise. As it rose Arthur started applauding wildly and saluting and slowly Alfred understood. Arthur was drunk beyond what should've been possible, he got lost at sea, he sailed in a vaguely circular direction until the sun started rising, a small sober part of him realized that if he headed towards the sun, he'd get to England in the east, the drunk part of him made him believe it was a star show. Alfred let Arthur tire himself out cheering. Eventually Arthur knocked out and Alfred smiled to himself. Throwing Arthur over his shoulder he made his way off the boat. Arthur stirred.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah Arthur?"

"Thank you for staying up with me all night while I was sick,"

"You'd do the same for me," Alfred said before planting a small kiss on Arthur's cheek.

* * *

Author's Note: This one is one of my sillier ones.


	10. Arse-kicking

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I'll have up another on Thursday and then another on Saturday. There are eight chapters left after this one so yeah.

_**Warnings:**_ Eh, not much.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not mine.

* * *

_There is something in each of us that when it sees someone we love being harmed or threatened we immediately convert them into a damsel and seek blood in order to defend their honor. This often results in someone's ass being thoroughly kicked._

* * *

"No, no, Alfred, I understand, if you're busy with Matthew, we can always do it some other time," Arthur said a bit disappointed that his plans were beingruined. He had gone to all the trouble of going to McDonald's (After burning the original lunch) and getting Alfred his favourite meal and all for nothing, he was hanging out with Matthew today.

'You shouldn't be Jealous, hey I've got it! When was the last time you hung out with Ireland, or Wales.' Alfred asked over the line.

Arthur winced as a memory of bruises, heavy drinking and a night in a jail cell was brought to mind.

"So, what do you say Iggy?"

"What? Oh uh yes of course." Arthur said being pulled from his thoughts. He hadn't realized he was still on the phone with Alfred.

"Great see you then!" Alfred said happily before hanging up.

Arthur stared at the phone.

'What was that?' he thought before hanging up as well. Had the American apologized and rescheduled? 'Probably.'

Alright, he had the rest of the day to himself, and there was that tin of ice cream calling him from the freezer, and not that he'd ever admit it to anyone but, his new romance novel had just arrived yesterday.

After about an hour of sobbing and eating the chocolaty ice cream he heard a knock on the door. He jumped and stared at it. Who could it be? He went to the door and opened it. Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him up.

"Oh Iggy babe! Oh gosh I missed you so much!" Alfred said kissing Arthur all along his face and neck.

Arthur smiled and laughed through his tears so that it came out a little choked. "You git, you saw me yesterday. Surely you aren't so terribly lonely that you miss me this much."

"Oh but Arthur, you're the most important person to me in the whole world! Even more important to me than Matty sometimes, sorry." Alfred said turning around and looking sheepishly over at Matthew.

"It's fine Alfred." Matthew said smiling, understanding what it was like to be in love.

"You brought Matthew?" Arthur said trying to pull his hand out of Alfred's so as not to embarrass him.

"Yeah, Arthur, I told you I was coming here with him when you called then we were off to wherever Matty wanted. Don't you remember?"

'Oh.' Thought Arthur. He looked down at himself and felt horrified. He was wearing sweats and an ugly old sweater (comfortable but..) and he had been crying and eating ice cream and…. Oh fuck, he must look like shit.

"Uh, let me just go upstairs and get changed and we'll be off."

"Why are your eyes wet? Were you crying? Why are you crying? Who made you cry? Was it Francis? I told that ba-"

"It wasn't Francis." Arthur said angrily. Why was it that everyone always thought Francis made him cry. It was one time, one time, in like the 1500's or 1600's when Arthur had first met Alfred, that was IT! Okay, so maybe there had been a few other times but it wasn't like it was a big deal. No one ever let's these things go.

"Then who's 'arse' am I kicking babe?"

"No one's!" Arthur said horrified. The idea of Alfred going to beat someone up for his sake, while endearing, would probably mean having to pay bail, again, or worse, a brand new world war…

"Then why are you crying." Alfred asked confusedly.

"He's reading 'A Love that Never Fails', it's a romance novel that starts off with the death of the main character Violet's best friend, who was also, her first boyfriend and still loved her. Fans were upset at his death since it makes it impossible for them to be together anymore. It's part of a larger series." Matthew said as he picked up the book from the coffee table. He had let himself in a while ago and had been sitting there eating the ice cream before it had a chance to melt.

"Oh." Alfred said before looking over at Arthur. "Well, if that's all…"

"Yes that's all."

"Wait Mattie, did you say romance novel?" Alfred asked suddenly.

"Yup." He said taking another spoonful of ice cream. He took a mental note of the name of the ice cream, he was going to buy tons of it when he got home.

Arthur blushed as Alfred teased him lightly. Really it was only a guilty pleasure.

"Anyways Matthew, how do you know so much about it?" Alfred asked after he stopped teasing.

"Seychelles and Francis. They had begun reading the series when it came out. One day I caught them reading out of it together when we were supposed to spend the day together. Ever since then, I've gotten the books in early advanced shipments. They keep trying to get me to read them and they tell me about the latest ones in hopes of getting me hooked."

"YOU GET THE EARLY ADVANCED SHIPMENTS?!" Arthur asked. Even HE hadn't been able to get on the list. He'd only ever attained Advanced Shipment Status, the Early Advanced shipments arrived the day they were published.

"Yeah, but like I said, it goes to waste, they all just sit there in my basement."

"We need to go to Matthew's house and save those books." Arthur said turning to Alfred.

"Alright, tomorrow, but today we are going to go where Mattie wants to go."

"Alright let me just go get changed."

"Why? You look perfect to me."

"Alfred, I'm in sweats, and they have ice cream stains and my sweater is wet from tears, I can't go out like this."

"Why not? You look absolutely beautiful to me."

"Actually Al, I think its better that Arthur changes since it'll look like we kidnapped him otherwise."

"Oh fine, but hurry up Iggy, Mattie won't tell me where we're going!"

"I told you twice Al, there's a fair and I wanted to go and-"

"You see!? He's not telling me!"

* * *

Alfred came home from school with red eyes. He tossed his backpack on the couch in the sofa and ran upstairs. Arthur heard the slam of the door and startled. He poked his head into the living room and only caught a glimpse of his boy as he ran up the stairs.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked worriedly. Alfred never got home from school without first going into the kitchen to see what Arthur had cooked. Arthur frowned before turning down the flame and heading upstairs.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked quietly at the door knocking gently.

There was no response and Arthur decided to take his chances. He slowly opened the door and Alfred jumped from his bed rubbing furiously at his eyes and heading for the window seat.

"Hi," Alfred said sniffling a little bit.

"Alfred?"

Alfred looked up smiling "What's up?"

"Why have you been crying?" Arthur said seeing through the trembling smile.

"Crying? What are you talking about?" Alfred asked glancing around nervously.

"Alfred," Arthur said looking at the boy with a look that said he couldn't hide anything from him.

"It's nothing,"

"It must've been enough to make you cry,"

"The kids at school made fun of me today,"

"What!?"

"They always do it to the new kids," Alfred whispered.

All Arthur could think was that he had some arse-whooping to do.

"Give me their names," he said in a low voice.

"But you'll only make it worse" Alfred protested.

"Their names dear," Arthur said once again in that voice.

"Anthony Smith, Reynaldo Torres, Danny Seward," Alfred whispered slowly.

"Thank you sweet boy," Arthur said walking out the door and back into the kitchen. He served Alfred his dinner and left it on the counter to cool. He then kissed his boy on the forehead and left.

A few hours later he returned with a black eye and a bruised body.

"What happened?!" Alfred asked when Arthur walked through the door.

"I went to go tell their fathers and then when they ignored me, I politely asked them to shove off, one thing led to another and well, let's say they got the worst of it,"

"Really?" Alfred asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I gave one a broken nose, another a dislocated shoulder, and the last one won't be going to the bathroom comfortably again for a long time,"

The next day at school the three kids who had bullied Alfred kept away from him with their tails between their legs and the other kids revered him. Alfred came home that day smiling.

"Well this is quite different from yesterday," Arthur said as Alfred ran to him and hugged him once he got home.

"Thank you," Alfred said hugging him tighter.

"You're welcome," Arthur said hugging back.

* * *

Author's Note: So the second one is more of an AU if you think about it, unless you're willing to take the pains of making it fit with the rest of them which is why I made it deliberately vague... See you thursday, unless I forget.


End file.
